


come get your honey

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (more like the lead-up to smut than the actual act), F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Mini-Fic, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: face-sitting (Dorothea/Ingrid)





	come get your honey

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober y'all! i can't promise something for every day, or anything particularly long, but i think some short and nasty stuff will help keep me motivated to write at least a little bit more!
> 
> this is pretty much a follow-up to that line about "i'd like her lipstick, if it was on me" from my [previous dorothea/ingrid fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681849) hehehe ;u;

Dorothea’s spent most of her life being looked at, admired, but Ingrid’s reasonably sure that only a rare few people have seen her from  _ this  _ angle, hair spread beneath her in a mess of deep-auburn curls and face framed by Ingrid’s own scarred, bare thighs.

(Some secret, possessive part of her hopes that she’s the  _ only  _ one who’s had the pleasure of this view.)

She’s just as gorgeous as ever, of course - Ingrid’s fingers itch to reach out and touch her, make sure the girl beneath her is real, not some fevered figment of her imagination. She settles for tucking a lock of hair behind the other girl’s ear; she’s real and solid as ever, not that it makes it any easier to believe she’s really -  _ here _ . Like this. With anyone, let alone someone who shines as bright as Dorothea does, a glittering jewel to her own practical iron.

“Is this still okay?”

She nods, perhaps with a bit more enthusiasm than she’d like to betray, and Dorothea grins, her hands sliding up the muscle of Ingrid’s thighs.

“Wow. All that riding training’s  _ really  _ paying off.”

“ _ Stop _ ,” Ingrid mutters, flushing. She’s already a bundle of nerves and embarrassment as it is, dressed in nothing but an old nightshirt and socks (the floors at the monastery get  _ horrendously  _ cold at night) and sitting in such a…. compromising position. Adding flattery to the mix is dangerous - she’s pretty sure she might just burst into flames.

“Oh, just take the compliment.” Dorothea smiles, presses her lips to Ingrid’s thigh; there’s a rose-colored mark when she pulls away, and the sight of the lipstick against her skin only makes Ingrid’s blood burn hotter. Her voice slides lower, as the corners of her ( _ perfect _ , Ingrid thinks) lips twitch upwards. “I said before, I wanted to make you feel good, didn’t I?”

Ingrid sputters, covering her face with one hand. “I thought you meant- I didn’t think that you meant  _ verbally _ .”

“Verbally,  _ physically… _ ” She cups a hand around Ingrid’s ass, pulling her closer. “Pretty much every way you can think of. Maybe even a few you haven’t, yet.”

“Dorothea, do I even want to know what that m-  _ ah _ .” Evidently, her girlfriend’s sick of hearing her nervous chatter - which is fair, she’s not exactly proud of it, either - because the gentle bite at the very top of Ingrid’s inner thigh, the soft heat of Dorothea’s tongue against the sensitive skin, shuts her right up with a quiet gasp.

Dorothea hums inquisitively in response, which,  _ oh _ . The slight vibration against her skin sends a shiver through her whole body.

“Please,” Ingrid mutters, fingers digging into the sheets beneath them. “Keep going.”

There’s that smile again - the one that would turn Ingrid’s knees to jelly, if they weren’t  _ already  _ in that state. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/dimifeli) come talk to me about three houses!


End file.
